Hope It's Become A Reality
by vhdyn
Summary: (...) Krystal tidak mengangguk karena Kai sendiri tengah tertawa lepas—gadis itu hanya memerhatikan wajah sang pemuda sementara pikirannya melayang-layang, akankah lelucon para fans itu akan menjadi kenyataan? / KaiStal drabble—inspired by roleplayer world on Twitter / DLDR / Review or con-crit will be appreciated


**Hope It's Become A Reality**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters—they belong to God, their parents and SM Entertainment. I take no profit from this fanfiction.  
**Cast(s):** Kim Jongin, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun (a lil bit)

**Warning(s): **KaiStal pairing—if you don't like, please don't read. Drabble fanfiction (1403 words only).

…

Mengharapkan sebuah lelucon menjadi kenyataan terkadang seperti menulis di atas air yang mengalir.

…

WAKTU latihan sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Tetapi sosok pemuda berkulit kecokelatan di ujung sana masih terlihat sibuk dengan latihan di luar jadwal rutin grupnya. Peluh yang mulai bercucuran tidak membuatnya berhenti menggerakkan tubuh; bahkan beberapa teman segrupnya sudah menyuruh ia untuk berhenti menari.

"Sudahlah Jongin, kenapa kau tidak istirahat sebentar saja? Ini sudah malam," sosok maknae grup mulai berbicara. Hanya ia (dan sosok tadi) yang masih berada di ruangan dengan cermin besar yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut—ruangan tempat latihan. "Besok siang kita harus pergi ke Beijing dan Junmyeon-hyung menyuruh kita untuk segera beristirahat."

Kai tidak melirik Sehun sedikitpun—ia dapat melihat dari pantulan cermin besar di hadapannya kalau terlihat raut wajah yang lumayan kusut dari sosok sang maknae. "Kau duluan saja, Sehun-ah, nanti aku menyusul. Aku perlu banyak latihan."

"MAXSTEP lagi?" Sehun bertanya pelan, pandangannya tak teralihkan pada seseorang yang masih sibuk dengan latihannya. "sudah kubilang kalau _dance_-mu itu sempurna, Jongin—bahkan semuanya juga bilang begitu. Apa ada yang masih kurang?"

"Eunhyuk-hyung bilang kalau _dance_-ku tidak seirama dengan yang lain,"

Kai tahu kalau Sehun tengah menggeleng dan pada detik berikutnya sebelah tangan pemuda itu meraih sebuah ransel yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu kau di depan. Yang lain sudah kembali ke dorm lebih dulu."

Kali ini Sehun tahu Kai pasti mendengar ucapan singkatnya. Sementara sosok pemuda itu masih saja terus menari.

…

KAI masih ingat betul ketika awal mula ia memilih untuk bergabung dengan salah satu manajemen music ternama di Korea Selatan ini. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi remaja tanggung itu untuk sekedar mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan oleh SM Entertainment. Namun hasilnya? Ya, ia berhasil masuk. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau memang nasib gemilangnya akan dimulai dari situ. Tapi yang jelas, niatnya untuk bergabung bukan untuk menjadi sosok yang terkenal—dipuji oleh banyak orang atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin mengeksplorasi bakat terpendamnya; bakat untuk menari.

Tapi sayang, beberapa seniornya masih meragukan bakatnya tersebut.

Kai menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari arah ranselnya. Suara yang berasal dari dering ponselnya itu membuatnya mendesah sesaat. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri ransel dan mencari ponsel miliknya. Layarnya yang berkedip membuat Kai melirik, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika satu baris nama muncul disana.

"Ya, Jongin, kau masih di gedung SM?" Suara khas sang _leader_ membuat Kai kembali mendesah. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan dengan cepat seluruh peluhnya tersapu oleh benda tersebut. "Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau kembali ke dorm."

"Ne, aku tahu, hyung. Sekarang aku sudah selesai."

Kai tahu, walaupun ia bukan sosok yang paling muda di grupnya, tetapi semua orang yang ada digrupnya selalu menyayanginya, selalu menganggap dirinya sesuatu yang istimewa—sesuatu yang berharga. Dan keistimewaan dirinya bukan semata-mata karena ia adalah seorang _main dancer_, salah satu posisi yang paling berpengaruh di sebuah grup. Ia ingin kalau kalau ia tidak dilirik hanya sebatas pemimpin menari. Maksudnya, apakah jika ia tidak menjadi seorang _main dancer_ orang-orang akan meliriknya termasuk teman segrupnya?

"Apa kau mau dijemput oleh manager-hyung? Biar nanti kusampaikan."

"Aa, tidak usah, hyung," Kai menolak pelan; ia tidak menggelengkan kepala karena ia tahu kalau Suho tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "nanti aku naik kereta saja dengan Sehun, atau kami bisa naik taksi."

Kai mendengar suara desahan di ujung telepon. "Baiklah. Kirimi aku pesan kalau kalian berdua ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, hyung." Dan hubungan pun terputus begitu saja.

Benar, kan, dengan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan? Semua orang menyayanginya, termasuk _leader_ grupnya sendiri. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti, apakah Suho itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena ia memang berharga atau karena tanpanya, EXO bukanlah apa-apa; pasti akan ada sesuatu yang 'patah' ketika mereka perform jika ia tidak ada di antara mereka.

Kai sudah selesai berlatih. Ia sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lain yang ia bawa di dalam ransel juga sebuah jaket _baseball_ merk ternama. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat ketika keluar dari toilet karena ia tahu kalau Sehun sudah terlalu lama menunggunya, dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhae!"

Kai buru-buru meraih bahu sosok yang ditabraknya sebelum sosok itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Sosok itu… rambut panjang kecokelatan sedikit menutupi wajah dan sekaligus membuat Kai penasaran, siapa gadis yang masih berkeliaran di gedung SM malam-malam begini? Apa ia adalah salah satu _trainee_ atau mungkinkah ia penyanyi juga, sama sepertinya?

"Ne, nggak apa-apa—" kata-kata sosok itu terhenti tatkala ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, tepat di hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jongin-oppa?"

"Loh, Soo Jung?"

…

JUNG Soo Jung, atau mungkin biasa lebih dikenal dengan nama Krystal, merupakan sosok yang tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinga orang-orang bahkan hingga seantero dunia. Siapa yang tidak tahu grup f(x)? Apalagi sosok Krystal merupakan maknae dari _girlband_ tersebut. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau Kai bisa saja bertemu dengan sosoknya di gedung SM karena f(x) sendiri merupakan anak asuh dari Lee Soo Man yang juga produser dari EXO sendiri.

Mungkin yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, "Kenapa kau masih ada disini, Soo Jung?"

Krystal terlihat gugup ketika Kai tidak menyebut dirinya dengan nama panggung melainkan dengan nama asli—bahkan hanya Kai saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain para petinggi SM. "Aku ada urusan mengenai grup," sosok itu tersenyum. "oppa sendiri sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

"Habis latihan," Kai menjawab sekenanya. "Kau hanya sendirian?"

Krystal terlihat menggeleng pelan. "Tadi aku kesini bersama Amber-eonni. Tapi ia hilang tiba-tiba. Sekarang aku sedang mencarinya. Uhm, apa kaulihat dia, Jongin-oppa?"

Kali ini Kai yang menggeleng. "Mau kubantu untuk mencarinya?"

"Aa, nggak usah, kau habis latihan, bukan? Lebih baik kembali ke dorm dan istirahat. Kudengar kalau besok grupmu akan pergi ke Beijing."

Kai mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak baik kalau perempuan berkeliaran malam-malam sendirian. Kalau ada yang terjadi denganmu semua orang bisa repot, termasuk para noona di f(x)." sahutnya. Kai tidak mencoba untuk menasihati walau pada dasarnya yang usianya lebih dewasa adalah ia sendiri ketimbang Krystal. Namun memang untuk urusan di dunia entertain Krystal adalah seniornya.

Dan sayangnya Krystal tidak sempat menolak ketika Kai terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Kalau urusan bergenggaman seperti ini, Kai jadi teringat kejadian SM Town dulu ketika para bintang di SM Entertainment tengah membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih mereka terhadap para fans yang telah hadir untuk menyaksikan konser meriah salah satu perusahaan musik ternama di Korea Selatan tersebut; ketika sosok Krystal yang kebetulan berada di sebelah dirinya tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika pada awalnya Krystal menyentuh jemarinya. Ia terkejut—dan Krystal mungkin tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan waktu itu. Apalagi ketika sosok Krystal menunjuk sebuah banner aneh dari salah seorang fans di kejauhan pada pemuda berkulit kecokelatan tersebut.

Sebuah banner yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama Krystal—sebagai seorang pasangan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan banner lucu saat SMTOWN kemarin, Soo Jung?"

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh cepat dan memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Loh, oppa masih ingat dengan banner itu?"

"Ha ha, tentu saja." Kai berhenti sejenak; maniknya memandang lurus ke depan, mengamati beberapa staff SM yang terlihat sedang mondar-mandir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Uhm, oppa, jangan pikirkan banner itu. Kautahu, penggemar kita di luar sana kadang suka berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh." Soo Jung terlihat menunduk ketika semburat merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipinya. "eh, bukan—maksudku penggemarmu dan penggemarku! Yaa, kupikir mereka hanya membuat lelucon, seperti banner Yoona eonni dengan Siwon oppa."

Kai terlihat mengangguk kecil. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap gerak-gerik Krystal yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dingin, ya?" Fokusnya kembali ke ujung lorong. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerak melepas jaketnya sendiri lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia pakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuh Krystal. "Nanti kau sakit. Aku tak mau seniorku kenapa-kenapa."

Krystal tak sempat menyahut, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya saja tidak bisa. Bibirnya hanya bergetar menahan rasa gugup yang ia paksa untuk hilangkan.

"Uh, senior," sahut gadis itu pelan sambil merapatkan jaket milik Kai yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin tertawa sekaligus kesal pada sosok pemuda yang masih berjalan di sampingnya. "bahkan aku saja masih terlihat seperti seorang junior yang baru debut kemarin."

"Heh, meledekku, ya?"

Krystal tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng. "Kautahu oppa, kau benar-benar terlihat dewasa. Padahal usiamu 'kan tidak jauh berbeda denganku." Krystal berkata tiba-tiba membuat Kai menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dan mengernyit seakan membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang berusia sembilan belas tahun."

"Benarkah?" Kai bertanya memastikan. Detik berikutnya ia terdiam, seperti hendak berpikir. "Oh, apa mungkin karena imej yang dibuat Sooman-ahjussi?"

Krystal tidak mengangguk karena Kai sendiri tengah tertawa lepas. Gadis itu hanya memerhatikan wajah sang pemuda sementara pikirannya melayang-layang—

—akankah lelucon para fans itu akan menjadi kenyataan?

* * *

**END**

* * *

_p.s: _Hanya _draft_ lama (kira-kira jaman MAXSTEP baru rilis) dan baru sempat saya publikasikan, jadi nggak ada satupun yang saya edit. _Cliff-hanger_—pembaca mungkin udah tau. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya saya bakal buat yang kayak gini. Atau barangkali jika _mood_ saya lagi bagus bakal saya bikin _happy-ending_ yang bener-bener_ fluff—dunno?_

_p.__p__.s: _Maaf ya numpang 'nyempil' diantara banyaknya fanfiksi yaoi. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di _summary,_ fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya pair KaiStal di dunia RP Twitter—yaa _if_ _u know what I mean, dude_.

_Review or con-crit will be appreciated._

**© vhdyn—****Mei****, 2013**


End file.
